gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 3 cast
See also: Season 3 The Season 3 cast includes twenty-eight starring cast members and numerous guest stars. Starring cast :See also: Starring cast The following cast members are credited during the opening sequence at the beginning of each episode where they appear: #Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister (9 episodes) #Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Jaime Lannister (7 episodes) #Lena Headey as Cersei Lannister (8 episodes) #Emilia Clarke as Daenerys Targaryen (8 episodes) #Kit Harington as Jon Snow (8 episodes) #Richard Madden as Robb Stark (7 episodes) #Iain Glen as Jorah Mormont (8 episodes) #Michelle Fairley as Catelyn Stark (8 episodes) #Aidan Gillen as Petyr Baelish (4 episodes) #Charles Dance as Tywin Lannister (8 episodes) #Liam Cunningham as Davos Seaworth (4 episodes) #Stephen Dillane as Stannis Baratheon (5 episodes) #Carice van Houten as Melisandre (6 episodes) #Natalie Dormer as Margaery Tyrell (6 episodes) #Isaac Hempstead-Wright as Brandon Stark (6 episodes) #Sophie Turner as Sansa Stark (8 episodes) #Maisie Williams as Arya Stark (9 episodes) #Alfie Allen as Theon Greyjoy (6 episodes) #John Bradley as Samwell Tarly (8 episodes) #Oona Chaplin as Talisa Stark (6 episodes) #Joe Dempsie as Gendry (8 episodes) #Jack Gleeson as Joffrey Baratheon (7 episodes) #Rose Leslie as Ygritte (8 episodes) #James Cosmo as Jeor Mormont (4 episodes) #Jerome Flynn as Bronn (4 episodes) #Conleth Hill as Varys (5 episodes) #Sibel Kekilli as Shae (6 episodes) #Rory McCann as Sandor Clegane (8 episodes) Notes *Second season cast members promoted to the starring cast for the third season are Joe Dempsie, Rose Leslie and Oona Chaplin. *Richard Madden, Stephen Dillane, Carice van Houten, and Natalie Dormer are now credited individually onscreen. *Emilia Clarke, Kit Harington and Richard Madden are credited fourth through sixth respectively, now ahead of Michelle Fairley and Iain Glen. Guest starring cast Recurring These recurring cast members are credited as guest stars during the closing sequence of each of the multiple episodes they appear in. Returning cast members *Ian McElhinney as Barristan Selmy (8 episodes) *Gwendoline Christie as Brienne Tarth (7 episodes) *Michael McElhatton as Roose Bolton (7 episodes) *Hannah Murray as Gilly (6 episodes) *Finn Jones as Loras Tyrell (5 episodes) *Kristian Nairn as Hodor (5 episodes) *Art Parkinson as Rickon Stark (5 episodes) *Daniel Portman as Podrick Payne (5 episodes) *Luke Barnes as Rast (4 episodes) *Esmé Bianco as Ros (4 episodes) *Ben Crompton as Eddison Tollett (4 episodes) *Mark Stanley as Grenn (4 episodes) *Natalia Tena as Osha (4 episodes) *Julian Glover as Pycelle (3 episodes) *John Stahl as Rickard Karstark (3 episodes) *Ian Beattie as Meryn Trant (2 episodes) *David Bradley as Walder Frey (2 episodes) *Ben Hawkey as Hot Pie (2 episodes) *Robert Pugh as Craster (2 episodes) *Josef Altin as Pypar ("Mhysa") *Edward Dogliani as the Lord of Bones ("Valar Dohaeris") *Sara Dylan as a handmaiden ("The Climb") *Josephine Gillan as Marei ("Walk of Punishment") *Kelly Long as Joyeuse Frey ("The Rains of Castamere") *Patrick Malahide as Balon Greyjoy ("Mhysa") *Lucian Msamati as Salladhor Saan ("Valar Dohaeris") *Ross Mullan as a White Walker ("Second Sons") *Gemma Whelan as Yara Greyjoy ("Mhysa") *Peter Vaughan as Aemon ("Mhysa") Recast characters Two minor characters from previous seasons have been recast for the third season. * Richard Dormer replaces David Michael Scott as Beric Dondarrion (4 episodes) * Tara Fitzgerald replaces background extra Sarah MacKeever as Selyse Baratheon ("Kissed by Fire") New characters *Nathalie Emmanuel as Missandei (8 episodes) *Kristofer Hivju as Tormund (7 episodes) *Thomas Brodie-Sangster as Jojen Reed (6 episodes) *Mackenzie Crook as Orell (6 episodes) *Paul Kaye as Thoros (6 episodes) *Philip McGinley as Anguy (6 episodes) *Iwan Rheon as Ramsay Snow (6 episodes) *Jacob Anderson as Grey Worm (5 episodes) *Ellie Kendrick as Meera Reed (5 episodes) *Tobias Menzies as Edmure Tully (5 episodes) *Diana Rigg as Olenna Tyrell (5 episodes) *Clive Russell as Brynden Tully (5 episodes) *Noah Taylor as Locke (5 episodes) *Anton Lesser as Qyburn (4 episodes) *Dan Hildebrand as Kraznys mo Nakloz (3 episodes) *Ciarán Hinds as Mance Rayder (3 episodes) *Ed Skrein as Daario Naharis (3 episodes) *Clifford Barry as Greizhen mo Ullhor (2 episodes) *Tom Brooke as Lothar Frey (2 episodes) *Dean-Charles Chapman as Martyn Lannister (2 episodes) *Timothy Gibbons as Willem Lannister (2 episodes) *Burn Gorman as Karl Tanner (2 episodes) *Kerry Ingram as Shireen Baratheon (2 episodes) *Tim Plester as Walder Rivers (2 episodes) *Michael Shelford as the Master Torturer (2 episodes) Single episode The following cast members are credited as guest stars during the closing sequence of the single episode they appear in: *Max Barber as an orphan ("Valar Dohaeris") *Rhys Howells as an Unsullied 1 (Valar Dohaeris) *Aisling Jarrett-Gavin as Margaery Tyrell's handmaiden ("Valar Dohaeris") *Elisa Lasowski as Mirelle ("Valar Dohaeris") *Michael Power as a boat commander ("Valar Dohaeris") *Lottie Steer as an orphan ("Valar Dohaeris") *Ian Whyte as a Dongo ("Valar Dohaeris") *Joe Cassidy as a tailor ("Dark Wings, Dark Words") *Joe Purcell as a traveller ("Dark Wings, Dark Words") *Will Rastall as a Tyrell server ("Dark Wings, Dark Words") *Michelle Costello as one of Craster's wives ("Walk of Punishment") *Mark Drake as a tortured slave ("Walk of Punishment") *Kylie Harris as Genna ("Walk of Punishment") *Pixie Le Knot as Kayla ("Walk of Punishment") *Gary Lightbody as a Bolton soldier ("Walk of Punishment") *Lisa Walsh as one of Craster's wives ("Walk of Punishment") *Harold James McMullan as the Sorcerer ("And Now His Watch Is Ended") *Bryan Quinn as a Bolton soldier ("And Now His Watch Is Ended") *Sophie Reid as a Tyrell lady ("And Now His Watch Is Ended") *Shaun Blaney as a Karstark lookout ("Kissed by Fire") *Will Tudor as Olyvar ("Kissed by Fire") *Stephanie Blacker as Violet ("The Bear and the Maiden Fair") *George Georgiou as Razdal mo Eraz ("The Bear and the Maiden Fair") *Charlotte Hope as Myranda ("The Bear and the Maiden Fair") *Jamie Michie as Steelshanks ("The Bear and the Maiden Fair") *Paul Bentley as the High Septon ("Second Sons") *Mark Killeen as Mero ("Second Sons") *Talitha Luke-Eardley as a Yunkai'i whore ("Second Sons") *Ramon Tikaram as Prendahl na Ghezn ("Second Sons") *Oddie Braddell as Wendel Manderly ("The Rains of Castamere") *Sean Buckley as an old man ("The Rains of Castamere") *Will Champion as a drummer ("The Rains of Castamere") *Alexandra Dowling as Roslin Frey ("The Rains of Castamere") *Kenneth Hadley as a septon ("The Rains of Castamere") *Grace Hendy as Merry Frey ("The Rains of Castamere") *A.J. Kennedy as a Frey guard ("The Rains of Castamere") *Pat McGrath as a hog farmer ("The Rains of Castamere") *Maro Drobnic as Desmond Crakehall ("Mhysa") *El Hasani as a Yunkai'i slave ("Mhysa") *Roxanna Kadyrova as a Yunkai'i slave ("Mhysa") *Michael Liebmann as a Frey soldier ("Mhysa") *Mustapha Mekanassi as a Yunkai'i slave ("Mhysa") *Alexander Mileman as a fruit vendor ("Mhysa") *Will O'Connell as a Night's Watchman ("Mhysa") *Ciaran O'Grady as a Frey soldier ("Mhysa") *Jamal Ouarraq as a Yunkai'i slave ("Mhysa") *Marin Tudor as a Yunkai'i slave ("Mhysa") Background cast The following cast members are considered featured extras and appear uncredited, despite their characters being identifiable: *Unknown actor(s) as Sam (6 episodes) *Dennis McKeever as Night's Watch Officer 2 ("Walk of Punishment") *Unknown actor as Kingsguard member (possibly Balon Swann) ("The Bear and the Maiden Fair") *Unknown actor as Walda Frey ("The Rains of Castamere") *Maeve Guy actor as Derwa Frey ("The Rains of Castamere") *Unknown actor as Waldra Frey ("The Rains of Castamere") *Unknown actor as Janeya Frey ("The Rains of Castamere") *Elizabeth Wiffen as Neyela Frey ("The Rains of Castamere") *Unknown actor as Serra Frey ("The Rains of Castamere") *Unknown actor as Sarra Frey ("The Rains of Castamere") *Katie Creaven as Marianne Frey ("The Rains of Castamere") *Susie McWilliams as Freya Frey ("The Rains of Castamere") *Maria Laird as Shirei Frey ("The Rains of Castamere") Category:Cast Category:Season 3